epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Fortune 1000000
Ynkr: Last time on Total Drama Wikia-ction, the contestants had to go through a tunnel full of scares… well, at least it wasn’t until the Christmas Crew from two episodes came along to help. Eyes had won the competition by turning into a wussy and Noah and MSV were sent home. The real question stands now that we’re in the final four! Who will win? Tkid, the Master of Disaster, Sierra, the “Funny” Tumblr Girl, Phil, The Leader, or Eyes, the Obnoxious Rage? How was he the villain though? That makes no sense… anyways, we have a speedy challenge today, winner gains immunity and sends a contestant home. Let’s see how they’re doing. The camera cuts to the mess hall. Everyone except for Eyes is nervous-looking. '' '' '' Sierra: Phil… what are you gonna do?! Phil: I dunno, with MSV gone… ugh… '''Phil: I have to lead this alliance. With this happening, we have to do something! ' ' ' 'Eyes: Competition scared? Yes, I have to strike now. With Noah and MSV gone, they’re left unorganized. First, I’ll take Tkid to the final and then crush him right there. ' ' ' 'Tkid: I gotta do something. If I break the alliance, Eyes will be out for my blood…I gotta do it some way… ' ' ' 'Sierra: Okay, this competition was fun and all but… I can’t anymore with Noah gone… ' ' ' Eyes: So, Tkid, how does it feel to get this far? Tkid: It feels good… why do you ask? Eyes: Oh I was just thinking about making it to the finals with you… Tkid: O-kay… Eyes: What? You wouldn’t like that? Tkid: Yes, I would, I would also like it better if I could win… Eyes: Well I can’t guarantee that… 'Tkid: He’s being too obvious! ' ' ' Sierra: Hey, Eyes, stop bargaining with Tkid Eyes: Please, he’s in an alliance with me! Tkid: -cringes and then mouths “Help Me”- Phil: yeah… right because he would want to form an alliance with the villain… Eyes: I’m a villain? I’m not the one who hides behind MSV, not behind Sierra, you were on the losing team, you can’t do shit. Win? Yeah, good luck because if you try to out best me you’ll end up facedown in a limo de loser! Phil: You’re name is Eyes, right? Eyes: Obviously, fucktard Phil: Well you obviously can’t see the fact that no matter what, you will fall. Like what Ynkr said, you are Wrath 2.0, remember what happened to him in the end? Eyes: I’m a better version Wrath, you think that you will be able to fell me? You must be going insane, looks like code stealing has gotten to your head! Phil: What ever the challenge is, you’ll fall. Me and Sierra have half the chance in this to win. If either one of us win this challenge, you’ll be sent home! Eyes: I’d like to see you try! Phil and Eyes stare each other down. Sierra and Tkid just stand next to each other and stare at the two. '' '' '' Sierra: How did their rivalry even begin? Tkid: I dunno, I think it started when Eyes insulted Phil over something about coding… I dunno Sierra: Ah… do you even like Eyes? Tkid: Hell no, I just don’t want to break the alliance so that he won’t take me down… Sierra: I see where you’re coming from, Eyes is pretty much… psychotic, in a way. Tkid: What do you mean? Sierra: He sorta uses his words to threaten people. Didn’t you hear him in the Murder Mystery challenge? Tkid: Well, yeah, “Wrath, it would be an honor if you would kill me first” or something... good thing that Wrath is in jail… Sierra: Yeah… oh, whelp, they’re fighting again… ''Eyes and Phil are punching each other. '' '' '' Tkid: Isn’t this getting old guys? Phil: he’s right, Eyes, want to call it a truce? Eyes: No! '–he slugs a punch at Phil-''' not until you are voted off! Phil goes into a flying tackle as Ynkr enters the mess hall. '' '' '' Ynkr: Ladies, you’re both beautiful, break it up. Today’s challenge is starting. Tkid –to self-: Thank god for Ynkr coming to break this up… Ynkr: We have a racing challenge today! Phil: Running or… Ynkr: Cars Tkid: Really? Ynkr: What? Tkid: Well... I’m not old enough to drive, I don’t think we all are… Ynkr: Eh, I allow it Tkid: But our parents don’t- Ynkr: Shut it! Anyways, your cars are over there, start driving around the studio. ''They all get to some cars and Eyes hopes in to find there’s no key to the ignition. '' '' '' Eyes: Hey, where’s the damn key? Ynkr: Huh? Oh yeah, the keys, I scattered them throughout the studio! Phil: WHAT?! Ynkr: Hey, it would be boring to see you drive around. You have to fight for your right to drive, y’know. Sierra: Ugh… '''Sierra: I got up too early and I’m so damn sleepy, why do I have to find the key? Why do WE have to find the keys?! ' ' ' Ynkr –starts passing out maps-: These are maps- Eyes: You don’t say… Ynkr: And on each of them is a certain dot. You are to find these keys and then come here and wait for everyone, I’m talking to you especially, Eyes. Eyes: ‘course. Ynkr: Now, get ready and go! The contestants start walking off in their keys’ respective direction. Sierra heads towards the mess hall, Eyes towards the tunnel from the last challenge, Phil towards the Christmas set, and Tkid towards the Western Town. '' '' '' Sierra: Alright, to the mess hall. I hope there isn’t any challenge; just grabbing a key and then heading back. ''She enters through the mess hall doors to see four animatronics facing towards the door. '' '' '' Sierra: No… fucking… way… Steeler? Steeler: Yes? Sierra: What are these? Steeler: I dunno, they just showed up… ''All of a sudden, music starts playing (try to guess which song I’m talking about) and one of the animatronics’ arms reach out and pulls Steeler behind it. '' '' '' Sierra: Damnit… ''The camera cuts to Tkid walking through the Western Town. '' '' '' Tkid: I remember this place… joy. ''There is a massive explosion from the bank and robbers come running out. '' Robber #1: We got it boys! Robber #2: We’re gonna be rich! Robber #3: Let’s go- hey! Look at what we have here, boys! One of the contestants from the show going on here… Tkid: Right… have you seen a key around here? Robber #2: You mean this? '–he holds up a key-''' Tkid: Hey, I need that! Robber #1: Sure you do, ya little tike. But right now, we need to get to our runaway vehicle. Tkid: That is? Robber #3: The cars parked in front of the houses by the docks! The robbers run off towards the cars with Tkid in pursuit. Meanwhile, over in the tunnel, Eyes is walking through the tunnel. '' '' '' Eyes: Okay, there’s nothing in here, I just have to find the key. ''He is grabbed from behind and then is tripped. '' '' '' Eyes: HEY! ''A see-through figure emerges from the darkness. '' '' '' ???: I control… Eyes: It isn’t even that night, I mean, come on Melting Pot. MPoF: Cut me some slack, it’s a rough economy lately in the underworld. I have to work over time. Eyes: Ah… can you help me find a key? MPoF: Well… I’m being paid to scare you and guard the key. Now that you know it’s me it looks like it’ll be hard to scare you… Eyes: Yeah sooo… key please- MPoF: Looks like now I’ll have to terrorize you and make sure you can’t sleep for a year. Eyes: Oh come on… the key! ''Eyes runs past MPoF and grabs the key. '' '' '' MPoF: Get back here! ''The camera cuts to Phil, who has reached the top of the hill and has grabbed his key. He makes it back down the hill with nothing happening to him. '' '' '' Phil: Huh… looks like nothing is here- oof! ''He is hit by a snowball from a bush. '' '' '' Phil: Who’s there? ''A elf emerges from a bush. '' '' '' Phil: Awww, you’re so cute. Why did you throw a snowball at me- ''24 more elves come out of the bushes with snowballs. Phil runs away with the key while the elves run after him. Meanwhile, Sierra is running away with the key while the animatronics chase after her. '' '' '' Chica: Let’s Eat! Sierra: I know what you’re talking about and please no! ''The camera cuts to Tkid and the robbers. Tkid has the key and the robbers are chasing after him. He sees the cars and he and the other contestants are within equal distance from it. '' '' '' Eyes: The hell is that?! Sierra: I was wondering the same thing for you! Tkid: Never mind what’s chasing us, get in the cars and drive! ''They all jump into their vehicles and start racing around the studio. The pursuers get into their own vehicles and chase after them. '' '' '' Eyes: Fuck! MPoF, why can’t you leave me alone?! MPoF: Paychecks! ''Eyes steps on the gas and heads through a Church Set, followed by MPoF. '' '' '' MPoF: NOOOOOOOO! ''MPoF disappears as Eyes exits through the back door. Phil is swerving in and out of the way trying to avoid snowballs being thrown at him. A snowball hits Freddy Fazbear, who is driving and he crashes into a tree, causing the car to explode. Foxy starts running after the elves for revenge. '' '' '' Elves: AAAAAAAAAAAH Foxy: -growls- ''The robbers are firing after Tkid. Tkid swerves behind them and rams the robbers, causing them to go over a cliff. '' '' '' Robber #3: I guess that this is it boys. It was an honor serving with you… Robber #1: This isn’t the Titanic you imbecile! Robber #2: Yeah! ''The car sinks as the camera cuts back to the contestants neck to neck almost across the finish line. '' Phil: You’re going down, Eyes! Eyes: We’ll see about that! ''They start running into each other with Sierra in the middle. The three cars and contestants lose control and stop in the bushes. Tkid crosses the finish line. '' '' '' Ynkr: And in a series of events involving chases that were NOT supposed to happen, Tkid wins! Tkid: YES! Ynkr: And, of course, he will be sending someone home tonight! '''Phil: Tkid is on Eyes’ team, that can only go one way. ' ' ' The camera cuts to Tkid sitting on his bed as Eyes walks in. '' '' '' Eyes: Hey, Tkid Tkid: Yes? Eyes: You know how we’re on an alliance and all? Tkid: Yes? Eyes: Well, Alliance Members stick out for each other. So, I was wondering- Tkid: If I could eliminate Phil? No. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t want to be in this alliance with you. Sure, Noah dragged me into this for a even alliance but now he’s gone. So, no, I will not eliminate Phil from the competition, but, you can bet your ass that you are going to be sent home tonight! Eyes: Those are some big words for someone who orgasms over explosions or even the mention of the word. You want to eliminate me? Go ahead, you’ll just end up a wimp, just like Grinch, Dean, MSV, Noah, all of the people who have fallen and once you do, you can bet that I will be there to screw you over through the whole way through to where you’re eliminated! Tkid: How can you be there when I’m eliminated when there is one more challenge left before the final and you’ll be gone by tonight? You’re pathetic, just like everyone said. You be a villain? You use words to beat people up, stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, every hear that before? You should have. Wrath was at least a good villain and he went out in a great way '–Tkid stands up and backs Eyes up to his window- '''you’re gonna go out in a not-so-great way but hey, you deserve it! ''Tkid punches Eyes in the face and then kicks him out the window. Tkid grabs his gun and shoots several explosive pellets at Eyes and they all explode simultaneously. '' '' '' Tkid: Some men just want to watch the world burn, or in this case, explode, motherfucker! ''Phil walks in. '' '' '' Phil: Where’s Eyes? Tkid: Down there. Phil: Ah, alright, see you tonight! ''The camera cuts to the ceremony. Eyes is in a wheelchair, he is really nervous looking. '' '' '' Ynkr: Tkid, you may choose. Tkid: I choose Eyes to go home tonight, I’m pretty sure that we’re tired of all of his bullshit. ''Eyes is wheeled into the Limo de Losers as the camera pans over to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: There are now three contestants left! With the villain gone, the final three can be at rest. Will the alliances stay strong or will they be shut down due to Eyes being gone? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wikia-ction! Category:Blog posts